An Unforgettable Love
by Cheye13
Summary: A vast collection of my Twilight drabbles, all rolled into one. There's quite a span, from twilight to post eclipse. They're mostly EdwardxBella - with a few angsty JxB - , so read, enjoy and please review!
1. My Heart

A cute little poem inspired by a pattern from my English class. Post Twilight, preNew Moon drabble.

**My Heart**

His eyes, beautiful when golden, mysterious when black, hold me captive at a glance.

His ears, a frequent reminder of how cute he can be sometimes, listen to me as if I matter.

His nose, a confusing and dangerous thing, has me convinced he can't resist.

His taste, full of compassion and love, makes me wonder what he tastes when we kiss.

His touch, compelled by icy desire, sends my pulse skyrocketing.

I see him as a human being, though I know he's much more.

I hear him laugh and smile, all the time wanting to know what he's thinking.

I smell him on the wind, a scent I love and will never forget.

I taste him everywhere, wishing we were together.

I touch him, thinking of our differences and all we've been through.

As he holds me in his arms, I feel safe. My heart beats contentment.

Her eyes, an intriguing gray-green, sparkle with emotion when I look into them.

Her ears, attentive and all-hearing, hear my warnings but fail to hear them.

Her nose, as cute as a button, reminds me of our differences.

Her taste, new and exciting, I find so very hard to resist.

Her touch, warm with flowing , warms my soul in remembrance of my heart.

I see her as as a lamb, but know she is much stronger than one.

I hear her every word, though I wish I heard her every thought.

I smell her miles and miles away, and long to be with her wherever she is.

I taste her on the air, willing myself to both stay away and be with her.

I tough her cheek, longing to feel her warmth.

As I hold her in my arms, I feel her heartbeat. I cherish it as mine.

Hope you liked it! please review. ) 


	2. Heartbeat

Why doesn't Edward want Bella to be like him? To live with him forever and never get old? Post twilight, preNew Moon drabble.

**Heartbeat**

Bella. Just her name. That one little word just drives me crazy. At the sound of her name I conjure a picture of her face. Her beautiful, tranquilizing eyes, her cute button nose, her perfect, rosy, absolutely kissable lips. I myself. Why do I put her in danger? Why do I test myself? She tells me she wants to be turned. But what would be the point? She'd lose everything. Everything except me. She says that's all she needs. She wants to be with me forever. I can't bring myself to do it, though. It's not just for all she'd lose. It's for a much more selfish reason, really. If she were like me, if I turned her, her would freeze in her veins. I wouldn't be able to feel her warmth flow through me as I hold her in my arms. I 'll never feel her blood flow through her veins and into the memory of mine. I couldn't feel her pulse quicken at my touch. But the thing I would miss most is her heartbeat.


	3. Promises

If the ones she loves can break every promise they make to her, why should Bella have to keep the ones she made to them? a little post new moon preeclipse drabble about promises. enjoy!

**Promises**

What is a promise? Something to be made, an oath, never to be broken? Or just words flitting from a mouth? Do promises only matter to humans? Only to the oblivious humans that don't realize others break promises? Or do the cold ones and warm ones feel the same? And do I fit with the humans, cold ones, or warm ones? Am I meant to keep the promises I make, or just throw them away? And who keeps the most promises? Do the vampires honor them more than the werewolves? Or do they just make more of them? Do all human imitators promise to stay forever? To never leave or hurt you? Or just the ones I love? Is it only the ones I care about that throw the promises they make, that they will never hurt me or leave me to fend for myself, away as if they mean nothing more than words said on a whim? If that's what they mean to my best friends, why should they mean anything more to me? Why do I have to keep the ones I make to them? Why should I value my promises anymore than they value theirs? Haha. Bring on the adrenaline.


	4. Edward

Another post new moon preeclipse drabble inspired by Edward's perfect features. R&R!

**Edward**

My fingers drift to his face. He freezes under my light fingertips, closing his eyes. I trace his face with as light a touch I can possibly manage. I move across his eyebrows, down to his closed eyes, outlining them while I imagine the beautiful golden and mysteriously dangerous black they waver between. My fingers flitter down his nose the veer to his cheek, gently caressing it before dancing back over his nose to his other cheek. I move downward again and a while at his lips, trying to trace them as perfectly as I can. My hand stills at the corner of his mouth and I feel myself leaning toward him. I close my eyes and gently press my lips against his. A pleasant, icy shiver runs through me and I pull away. His mouth contorts into my favorite crooked smile. He opens one eye, and I can see a glint of humor within it. Then he lets out a laugh and grabs me around the waist. I give a small, surprised shriek, and soon we're rolling around on the floor of my bedroom where we had been previously sitting, laughing and having a good time. At last we lay still, him hugging me to his side. I still have traces of laughter on my face when he looks down at me with a look in his eyes that can only be described as true love. He leans down and kisses me and I know. This is where I want to be.


	5. One Condition

What's Bella's problem with Edward's one condition? Anther postnew moon preeclipse drabble that sprung from the ridiculus idea of a not wanting to get married. (well, maybe not so ridiculus.)

**One Condition**

What would I give for what he's offering? Not time, that's for sure. Knowing him, he'll definitely find a loop hole. But really. What am I willing to trade for it? Can I give him my hand? That's what he's asked for. His one condition. Am I able to threaten the last moments of my relationship with my parents? Will Renée react accordingly? Outlandishly? Will she try to convince me not to? Will she stay it's just a fling? Just a crush? That I'm doing the wrong thing? And what about Charlie? Will he get mad? Go crazy? Restate his clearly-stated opinions on my Edward? Or will he be proud? All this running through my mind when he whispers, "Marry me first," is forgotten as his breath hits my face.


	6. Center of the Universe

You're not the center of the universe, you know.' Now my universe was beside the point. a postnew moon preeclipse drabble of how Bella in no way depends on Edward. insert sarcastic laugh

**Center of the Universe**

"You're not the center of the universe, you know." I laugh sardonically inside my head. Yeah, right. Like I don't base all of my decisions, even minor ones, on him. I don't think of him every living second. I don't worry about him more than I do myself even when I'm the one in imminent danger. I don't put my life in jeopardy just to hear his voice, to have him sweeping in to rescue me, to feel him hold me close once I'm safe and sound. Yeah, sure, of course. My universe doesn't revolve around him, that's for sure. Only my very existence hangs in his hands.


	7. Let it Snow

Bella vents about her of the snow.

**Let It Snow**

"Ugh." I said, ing just outside the classroom door, as I looked toward a white parking lot. The hand he had wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to him.

"What?" he asked.

"It's snowing," was my response.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't like snow."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's wet."

"So's rain."

"Yeah, but it's colder than rain. And it lures you into a false sense of happiness by looking drier than rain, but sends your hopes crashing straight down once it melts on your skin and clothes and is just as wet and uncomfortable as rain." My voice progressed in volume the farther I got along in my little speech. I ended with a little 'humph', crossing my arms for emphasis.

He chuckled. "You sure have put a lot of thought into this."

"No," I shook my head. "That's just the only way to describe it."

He laughed again, and all at once, I was transfixed by his gorgeous topaz eyes once more. I never looked away from them, and I didn't notice that he was closing the distance between us, but soon his porcelain lips were on mine and I couldn't remember what we had been talking about. My legs began to feel weak, so wrapped my arms around his neck to support myself, being careful not to push his self-control while keeping myself on my feet.

When he pulled away, I noticed a mischievous glint in his eye.

"How'd that song go? 'Let it Rain'?"

"No," I said as if only an idiot would forget the name of the song, smacking him on the arm. It was a little difficult because he hadn't moved his arm. I didn't want him to either. "It's 'Let it Snow'." I crossed my arms again.

He let out another laugh and began to pull me towards the cars. "Come on."

I went grudgingly, but soon forgot my snow issues at I felt his face bury in my hair.


	8. At His Hand

again, a post new moon pre eclipse drabble. Conflict between her boyfriend-forlack of a better word-and best friend is hard on Bella.

**At His Hand**

I walk with Edward, my hand in his. His hand seems brilliantly white against my pale skin. His touch chills my skin and I'm happy to have him with me. As mine.

I walk with Jake, our hands intertwined. My hand is so pale, contrasting against the deep tones of his. His hand is so warm in mine, I feel at peace. I just want to be with him.

Jake shakes. Edward's eyes turn black. I ignore both warning signs. Neither will come near each other. Neither will come near me if I chose one over the other. Neither understand that I want them both.

When I hold Jake's hand, I feel warm inside. When I hold Edward's hand, my heart skips a beat.

My heart is in their hands.


	9. Her Decision

A post Eclipse drabble. Edward loves Bella. So much that he would give her up just to end her pain.

**Her Decision**

She is what I want. But I want her to be happy. Seeing her in pain, even over the dog, pains me a thousand times worse. I want to hold her close, absorb all her pain into my body, I never want to let her go. I want her pain to vanish, I want to rid her of it however I can. I cradle her against my chest, asking her if she's sure she made the right decision, whispering comforting words as well, not knowing whether or not they help at all, while her heavy sobs wrack both her body and mine. She calms, but I feel her pain. I ask again whether or not she's made the right decision. She gently presses her shaking fingers against my lips, shaking her head. She stills completely and whispers, "I know who I can't live without."


	10. Comparison

A quick post Eclipse drabble. Bella feels inferior,

**Comparison**

I looked at the thing next to my motorcycle. It was hard to believe that these two vehicles could share the same name. My red bike paled in comparison to the beautiful motorcycle beside it. I couldn't help but think if this was what I looked like beside Edward. I was silent, still.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I shook my head.

"I feel like my bike – inferior."

"Why?"

"It's so. . . beautiful."

"Why would you feel inferior to that?" I shrugged. "Bella, you don't credit yourself much. You capture my attention and hold it. Not even the stars, moon, sun, or -" he laughed- "Rosalie can shift it. I am yours."

"But you are far too beautiful for me."

He gave another small laugh. "That's a little backwards."

I took a different tone. "Am I beautiful?"

"No." He wrapped his arms around me, which confused me.

He chuckled lightly and the look on my face, then explained. "You're not beautiful. You're stunningly gorgeous. You're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen in my one hundred and ten years of existence."

"Okay. . ." I said, uncertainly and somewhat embarrassed. He chuckled.


	11. In His Arms

a quick post eclipse drabble. Edward beats Jasper in one area of expertice.

**In His Arms**

He holds me close to him. My arms are tucked in, my hands and head resting on his chest. I feel his every breath against my body, calm and steady, having more effect on me that Jasper ever could. His arms are strong around me. I quake, nervous, frightened, and hysterical, slowly relaxing with each of his breaths

"Bella-" he began. I interrupted.

"Don't let go."

**A/N:** you know, Jasper's _powers_? Just to straighten out any misunderstandings... 


	12. Calls

a drabble written after eclipse, but contains no spoilers. please review!

**Calls**

I slid my bedroom window open and crossed my arms on the sill, leaning out and breathing in the fresh, crisp, damp night air.

"Edward," I called in a longing whisper.

I felt a cold arm snake around my waist and a beautiful, melodic voice blow into my ear.

"Yes?"

I shivered, though not unpleasantly. I turned and leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. We were silent for a while, until he prodded, "You called?"

"I missed you," I whispered.


	13. The Swan

post-eclipse drabble. the meadow at night. a little OOC. fluff

**The Swan**

"The swan floated proudly on the lake it had recently inhabited. She was beautiful. All the geese admired her. But it wasn't only the geese that were besotted with her. Through the tall grasses, a fox watched her, obsessed over her, fell in love with her. On the other side of the lake, a dog peered through the plants, falling in love with the stunning swan as well. The beautiful swan had watched both the dog and fox. She knew all of their secrets, their strengths, their weaknesses. Their differences. Their dangers. But everything about the fox, the hunter, attracted her, though she loved them both. She and the fox got married, but the dog hoped and hoped a day would come when she chose him over the fox.

He paused.

"The end?" I asked.

"The end," he answered with a firm nod.

"Okay. Now in Italian, 'the beautiful swan' would be la Bella Swan. The dog could possibly be a werewolf, and the fox – Well, he's cunning and fell in love with his prey. That story sounds a little familiar."

He only chuckled and pulled me closer to him, the thick quilt the only thing separating us. I nestled into his chest, satisfied with my bedtime story.


	14. The Starlit Meadow

post-eclipse drabble. the meadow at night. maybe a little OOC. fluff

**The Starlit Meadow**

We were in his Volvo, cruising at an easy eighty miles per hour. I'd learned never to look at the speedometer whenever he was driving. He kept one hand on the wheel while he held mine with his other. We were content with the silence as what I considered our song, Debussy, filled the car. He stopped at a end I knew well.

We stepped out onto the pavement and met in front of his shiny vehicle. He hugged me to him for a moment that was all to short before gently swinging me onto his back. It was so natural now.

He began to run, and the crisp night air felt good on my face, and no frightening images ed behind my closed eyelids. Like the brief hug we shared, the run was over much too soon. He set me down carefully and grasped my hand. I pulled his hand away from mine and moved it to my waist. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist. Given the opportunity, he hugged me closer. I looked out across the meadow. It was gorgeous, as always, but the shadows that were cast in the dark made the place more mysterious, more magical.

Before I knew it, Edward was on the ground.

"What the hell are you d-" He pulled me down onto his lap before I could finish my sentence. When our laughter finally died down, he held me captive with his hypnotizing eyes. They were a dangerous black. He was so reluctant to leave me now. I knew he was suppressing his instincts as he leaned in and kissed me. I was glad I was already in his arms, otherwise I would have collapsed. He pulled away with a smile and said, "The stars deserved to be looked at tonight."

Before I could decipher what he meant – though tit was a quite simple statement – he slid me off his lap and onto the grass beside him. His arms were still around me as he lay down by my side and pulled me closer to him. It was a very rare night for Forks. No rain, not freezing, clear sky.

We lay on the grass, watching the stars twinkle. And I was content. I was getting married, - I could now say the word without gagging or making a face – he was turning me himself, and we were going to try, after the wedding. And I was with him. Now and forever. That was all I ever wanted. I was truly happy.


	15. My Bella

composed completely of excerpts from Eclipse. fluff.

**My Bella**

"It's late," he said again, murmuring, almost crooning now, his voice smoother than silk.

_Sleep, my Bella._

He started to hum my lullaby, and I knew it was only a matter of time till I succumbed, so I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest. _(194)_

_Dream happy dreams._

He kissed my hair. "You love me more than I deserve."

I laughed at the impossibility of that idea. "Next would be the night after Italy," I continued.

"Yes, that's on the list. You were so funny."

"Funny?" I objected.

"I had no idea your dreams were so vivid. It took me forever to convince you that you were awake."

"I'm still not sure," I muttered. "You've always seemed more like a dream than reality . . ." _(513)_

_You are the only one_

"Which one?" I insisted.

He sighed. "Tanya expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very, courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest. End of story.

I kept my voice as even as possible. "Tell me something – what does Tanya look like?"

"Just like the rest of us – white skin, gold eyes," he answered too quickly.

"And, of course, extraordinarily beautiful."

I felt him shrug.

"I suppose, to human eyes," he said, indifferent. "You know what, though?"

"What?" My voice was petulant.

He put his lips right to my ear; his cold breath tickled. "I prefer s."

"She's a . That figures."

"Strawberry – not at all my type."

I thought about that for a while, trying to concentrate as his lips moved slowly along my cheek, down my throat, and back up again. He made the circuit three times before I spoke.

"I _guess_ that's okay, then," I decided. _(194)_

_Who has ever touched my heart._

I examined it cautiously. On the opposite side of the chain from the wolf, there now hung a brilliant heart-shaped crystal. It was cut in a million facets, so that even in the subdued light shining from the lamp, it sparkled. I inhaled in a low gasp.

"It was my mother's." He shrugged deprecatingly. "I inherited quite a few baubles like this. I've given some to Esme and Alice both. So clearly, this is not a big deal in any way."

I smiled ruefully at his assurance.

"But I thought it was a good representation," he continued. "It's hard and cold." He laughed. "And it throws rainbows in the sunlight."

"You forgot the most important similarity," I murmured. "It's beautiful."

"My heart is just as silent," he mused. "And it, too, is yours."

I twisted my wrist so the heart would glimmer. "Thank you. For both." _(438-439)_

_It will always be yours._

"Oh, no," I gasped as he slid down onto one knee.

"Be nice," he muttered.

I took a deep breath.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

There were many things I wanted to say, some of them not nice at all, and others more disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass myself with either, I whispered, "Yes."

"Thank you," he said simply. He took my left hand and kissed each of my fingertips before he kissed the ring that was now mine. _(459-460)_

_Sleep my only love._


	16. Simple Love

very fluffy. post eclipse drabble/oneshot. Edward and Bella talk.

**Simple Love**

I was sitting at the rotten excuse for a computer that I kept in my room, typing a response to Renée. Out of nowhere, hands covered my eyes and I jumped involuntarily. His cold breath tickled my ear as he whispered into it. "Boo," he said. He laid a soft kiss at the base of my throat that caused me to shiver. I grabbed his hands before he had a chance to pull away and slid his arms down so that he was hugging me around my shoulders. His lips trailed up and down the right side of my jaw, and I shivered again and tightened my grip on his wrists, hoping he would understand I didn't want him to leave. I turned my head, abandoning my emails for now, bringing his lips to mine. I twisted in the chair so I could put both of my hands on either side of his face. His arms now covered my back and he began to run his hands up and down my spine. I shivered a third time and he broke the kiss, his lips ing just an inch away from mine. "Bella-" he said in a warning tone. I pouted. He pulled my hands away by the wrists and went to sit on the bed.

"Finish your email."

Still pouting, I turned back to the screen and quickly ended my almost-finished letter to Renée. Then I closed down the internet and hit the off button on the computer. I didn't care about shutting it down right.

I got up and walked to the bed.

"Enough, my love." I ignored him and sat on his lap. He held my face in his hands, restraining. "How eager you are to risk your life tonight, my Bella." I only stared at him, trying to be as persuasive as I could with my eyes. "Bella," he whispered. He moved one of his hands, stroking my face gently with his fingertips. He leaned in and kissed me softly this time. As I moved my hands back to their places on his face, his arms wrapped around me again. He pulled away and kissed me in the middle of my forehead, then turned between my hands and kissed the inside of my left ring finger, where the ring lay. He smiled at me, radiantly beautiful, an angel's face.

He hugged me to his chest and lay back against the pillow, keeping me in his lap.

"I love you."

He had never said it so simply before. I leaned upward and kissed the corner where his jaw and throat met. "I love you," I whispered in response. It wasn't very cold for a night in Forks and his icy touch didn't bother me. I fell asleep in his arms, wondering what I would talk about tonight and how happy I was to be with him as he hummed me my lullaby.


	17. Imprinting

very, very short post eclipse drabble. What Bella thinks of imprinting

**Imprinting**

There could still be someone out there for him. He hadn't imprinted on me. There could be someone not born yet – as creepy as the thought was – out there for him. It had happened to Quil. Claire. A two-year-old. And once she was born, all that remained was for him to find her. He thinks he loves me. He does, in a way, but maybe there _is_ someone else for him, like Edward for me. I can only hope - until she's born.


	18. Memories

post eclipse. kinda futurish and angsty.

**Memories**

I hid in the trees, watching the pack of my old friends wrestle over the ball. Sam sat on a log, obviously aside the field, laughing and calling shots. He reminded me of Esme when she refereed our baseball games. The smell was familiar, yet stronger and somehow unpleasant, though the memory of the pleasant, woodsy smell ed. I found Jake.

He was laughing and playing and having fun. But he seemed somewhat aloof. He was still healing, just like me. I missed him. So much. But at least some degree of normalcy had returned to his life. And I had gotten what I'd wanted since I was seventeen. We should be happy. There was something we were missing though. Each other.

A slight breeze interrupted the stillness in the clearing. Jacob, the closest to me, though still many yards away, caught my scent on the wind and stiffened.

_"All the more reason to fight – fight harder now, while I can," he whispered._

_He still held my chin in his hand, grasping too tight._

_"N-" I tried to object when I recognized the look in his eyes. But he cut me off with his lips. I tried to push him away, but he was only motivated. Noticing this, I acted like a statue until he was finished._

Sam was the only one who noticed the change in Jake. He seemed to understand and he kept shouting to the others, not letting on to them about Jake.

_Before I could think it through, I asked him. He doubted me, hesitant. Then all was lost as his lips crashed down on mine. At first, I was a statue again, trying not to encourage him. But this time he would force a response out of me._

_"You can do better than this, Bella," he whispered in his husky voice._

_Then I tried to pull him away, but he misinterpreted it. That was when I stopped thinking. When I began to kiss him back. When I realized I was in love with him._

He turned his torso towards the trees where I hid, his eyes searching.

_He bent to kiss me again, and there was no point in resisting. I was surprised this time. He softly laid his hands on my face, his warm, gentle lips unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief and very, very sweet._

I kept very, very still, both not wanting and wanting him to see me.

_"That should have been our first kiss," he whispered into my ear while he hugged me. "Better late than never."_

His eyes found mine.

_He turned his cheek toward me with a sigh._

_I kissed his face softly. "Love you, Jacob."_

I turned and ran.

_He laughed lightly. "Love you more."_

I watched her leave, her sprint reminding me of other times, my heart throbbing painfully.

_I pumped my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me._


	19. Reunion

Written aftereclipse but no spoilers. drabble, quick. Title basically sells it all.

**Reunion**

He rand his hand form her temple to jaw, barely touching her. Her heart stopped beating. She closed her eyes and focused on feeling. His hand, his breath, his presence. His fingers moved to cup her chin. Then he brushed his thumb over her lips, halting when she opened her eyes. Gently, she kissed his thumb, still on her mouth, and he slowly, carefully, tilted her chin down and kissed the top of her head. All at once, she collapsed into him and he crushed her against him softly. She hugged him with all her might as tears of joy ran down her face.


	20. Newlyweds

very fluffy. future life of Bella and Edward. drabble, post eclipse

**Newlyweds**

I came in and put my keys and bag on the table, not noticing anything unusual at first. As I started towards the doorless archway, I paused. I could make out the soft key strokes of my lullaby played on a grand piano by the only fingers agile enough. I followed the glorious tune and found the gorgeous piano that emanated the wonderful sounds. The quick fingers on the keys were as white as marble and just as cold. But those same hands on my skin would make me feel anything but icy.

Gold eyes met mine and struggling for breath became not breathing. The last few notes drifted off and he came to me as I stood paralyzed by his eyes. His smooth hands came to rest on my arms.

"Wha- how- why-" I stammered, unable to form the simple 'what is this?'

"I got it for us. Now I can compose all sorts of symphonies for you." Still unable to speak, I nodded.

He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly. Without warning, he pulled me up to cradle in his arms and began towards the stairs. In our room, he set me down and gave me another kiss, full of passion, love, and yearning.

"You know, I'm just as fast as you are now," I said once I caught my breath.

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to relive our wedding night." All at once, I was pulled into another gloriously passionate kiss.


End file.
